


Stubborn

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, boxes are too high up, tfw ur short and bitter about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: Amanda needs no help grabbing the box of supplies from the roof of the van... None at all. Nope. None.





	Stubborn

Amanda pressed up against the van, standing on her tiptoes, trying to grab a box of supplies off the roof. The Rowdy 3 were setting up camp for the evening: Gripps was making a fire, Cross was dragging the benches over, Vogel and Beast were excitedly jumping around and collecting tinder for the fire, and Martin was overseeing the whole process and lending a hand where he was needed. Amanda had said she could grab the box with their extra blankets and random miscellaneous supplies, but she quickly found that it was just a little too high up for her reach. Giving up, however, was completely out of the question, she refused to even entertain the possibility. She hopped and stretched and reached and strained, but to no avail. She briefly debated just asking Martin to grab it, but decided to give it another try before she gave in. Suddenly she froze, feeling someone standing behind her.

“Need some help, Drummer?”

Of course it was Martin.

“No!” She hopped up again, reaching for the crate. It was like he could sense when she was thinking about him... He probably could. “No, I’ve got it!” Accepting his help would be just as bad as giving up, she decided. She was gonna get that crate herself, no other option.

“Y’sure? You’re a little bit pint sized.” He lazily leaned against the side of the van, arms folded, smirking across at her. “Ain’t no thing if y’want some help.”

Amanda glanced over and flipped him off, returning to her task. “I can do it myself! Stop insulting the vertically challenged, I’ve got this!”

Martin help up his hands in defeat, still grinning. “Alright, alright, if you’re sure!” He stayed where he was though, amusedly watching her futile attempts to reach the roof. He couldn't help but laugh as she continued to leap up for the box, and the dark looks she shot him only made him laugh harder.

“Fuck off! Go somewhere else!” She complained, unable to help smiling a little. She may be grumpy, but there was definitely something to be said about Martin’s face when he laughed. “I bet Cross needs help with… a thing! Literally anything! Someone else needs your assistance, go help!” She shoved him and he raised an eyebrow, barely budging from his spot.

“M'kay, I’ll go see where I’m needed then. If y’need any help, Drummer, you know where I am.” He pushed off the van and headed back to the campsite, glancing behind at her once or twice to shake his head and smile. She was too stubborn for her own good.

Amanda kept struggling to get the crate for a few more minutes, going as far as to grab the top bar and try to pull herself up higher. She got excited when that plan seemed to work for a moment, though quickly found that she didn’t have enough leverage with her feet off the ground to pull the crate over the edge. Dejected, she dropped down and looked over to where Martin was standing beside the fire, glaring at his back.

"I can do this... I don't need him... Fuck height. Fuck gravity. Fuck tall things..." she turned away from Martin so she could glare at the crate, "and fuck you, box..." She sat there for a little longer, just glaring up at the roof frustratedly. Stubborn as she was, she knew there was really only one way for this situation to go. There was only so long she could sit here and angrily pout at a box...

 

Martin looked up from the flames, startled by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found Amanda standing there, arms crossed, glaring at him.

“Go get the crate…… please…”

Martin grinned victoriously and she shot him another cold look.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Bride references for the winnnnnnnn


End file.
